<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Americano by SoftDadCarlos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23614531">Americano</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftDadCarlos/pseuds/SoftDadCarlos'>SoftDadCarlos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Carlos is soft, F/M, and a good boi, coffee shop AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:34:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,696</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23614531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftDadCarlos/pseuds/SoftDadCarlos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos owns a coffee shop and is particularly infatuated with a certain customer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carlos Oliveira/Jill Valentine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>105</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Italics mean flashback</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Most days at Beans in the Belfry were quiet. Not quiet in the bad no customers way but in the regular not much noise way or unexciting way. And if Carlos was to be honest with himself, he prefered his cafe that way. A peaceful place to curl up and enjoy good coffee in. He enjoyed seeing people from all walks of life come together to enjoy his brew. Especially this one woman, an RPD member called Jill Valentine. He remembered the day she first came through his door fondly.</p><p>
  <em>Carlos was behind the counter drying up the mugs he just washed up. His charcoal coloured apron was somewhat damp from getting splashed running a spoon under the tap. The bell above the door rang out signalling a customer. He set down the dishtowel, placed the mug in its place above the espresso machine, and turned around to greet them only to be awestruck. There in front of him was the most beautiful woman head seen, clad in the city’s police uniform. Her mousy brown hair was chin-length, perfectly framing her face and highlighting her jawline with how it was tucked behind her ear on one side. Her lips were full and plump but what stole his attention were those pale blue eyes of hers.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She awkwardly cleared her throat. Shit, he’d been staring.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Carlos chuckled nervously, scratching his head, “Sorry ‘bout that, bonita, got lost in your eyes for a second. What can I get for you?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She scoffed, “I’d like an americano to go, now that you’ve snapped out of it.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Would you like milk with that?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She looked affronted, “Americanos are meant to be served without milk, you should know that. If I wanted a milk coffee I would’ve ordered something else.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And with that, she had his heart.</em>
</p><p>Luckily, he hadn’t blown it that day and scared her off. She came back the very next day saying the coffee was the best she had. Carlos happily explained to her that his family back in Colombia owned some land and allowed him to rent it from them to grow his own beans, how he hired local troubled youths to tend to his crops to give them a second chance at life. It was on her third visit that he caught her name. It had been busier than usual, probably because it was valentine’s day so there was a lot of couples about, meaning he had multiple orders on the go.</p><p>
  <em>“If you tell me your name I’ll call you over when your drink is ready.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It's Valentine. Jill Valentine.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“How about you be my Valentine this year bonita?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jill snorted, “As if I haven’t heard that one before. Maybe next year if you come up with something more original?”</em>
</p><p>That was a year ago. As he prepared to set up shop, he put up decorations. Not too many, just a tasteful amount. Even got a new special made apron saying “Kiss The Barista”. He was going to shoot his shot and, hopefully, be successful unlike every other day she stopped by. He was used to her rejection at this point but he wasn’t going to give up because Carlos Oliveira was no quitter.</p><p>Like clockwork, Jill arrived at 8am on the dot to get sate her caffeine addiction.</p><p>“The usual, Carlos.”</p><p>“Of course mi amor.” Carlos made quick work of her order, remembering it off by heart and handed it to her, “Would you like a date with that? It’s a one day only offer because its the day of love.”</p><p>Jill shrugged, “Sure why not. As long as its free.”</p><p>Carlos grinned, “I’m free after 4 today. How does that sound for our date?”</p><p>Jill’s jaw dropped in astonishment as her eyebrows shot up. Carlos winked at her making her shake her head with a giggle.</p><p>“Well, when you put it that way I can’t say no. I don’t finish my shift until 6 so I’ll meet you outside the station then?”</p><p>It was Carlos’ turn to be shocked as red painted his cheeks and the tips of his ears, “Sssssure.”</p><p>Jill’s eyes darted down for a brief second before meeting his own with a smirk. Placing her hands on the counter she leaned over and placed a kiss on his cheek.</p><p>“See you at 6, beau.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Colombian Aroma</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Carlos and Jill's date night</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Requested by MissBristow and Tipanot here on AO3 and anon over on Tumblr</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Carlos was secretly happy that Jill had told him to meet her at the police station at 6pm. It gave him time close the shop, take down the decorations and have a quick shower at home. And if he was to be completely honest with himself, he was nervous as fuck. He wasn’t actually expecting to be successful. God, he didn’t know what to wear. Was it going to be a casual or formal date? Carlos shook his head, clearing his thoughts as he stared into his open wardrobe. Casual was best for a first date, formal would just make it too awkward. With that in mind, he picked out a long-sleeve grey henley shirt and dark wash slim jeans. Pushing the sleeves up to expose his forearms, he checked himself over in the mirror and nodded in approval. Not to toot his own horn but the choice in shirt did wonders in showing off the results of his time at the gym. Throwing on a leather jacket, he grabbed his keys and headed out.</p>
<hr/><p>Jill stepped out of the police station, wearing a change of clothes she kept stored in her locker just in case something happened to her uniform. She wore a dark green long-sleeved T-shirt that was tucked into high-waisted jeans with a tan trench coat keep her warm in the chill of spring evenings. She spotted Carlos waiting at the bottom of the stairs, a single rose delicately held between his fingers at his side.</p><p>“Is that for me or is there another girl you’re waiting for?”</p><p>Carlos startled, spinning to face her with wide eyes, “Nope! I mean yes! This is for you…”</p><p>His arm shot up, presenting the flower to her which she accepted with a smile. She gave the rose a sniff, enjoying it’s floral aroma, before giving him a once over. He cleaned up nicely.</p><p>“So where are we heading hot stuff?” She asked.</p><p>He offered her his arm which she gladly took, “I was thinking somewhere not too fancy, save that for when I want to woo you on the third day,” he sent her a playful wink, “so how does bowling sound? I know this great place that has a bar that serves meals. We can play, have a bite to eat, a couple of beers. Nice and chill.”</p><p>Jill shot him a lopsided smile, “Perfect.”</p>
<hr/><p>Jill had to admit, she was really enjoying herself. Her and Carlos were tied neck and neck on the final round, winner takes all. So, of course, a wager was made after sharing a platter of fries and burgers with maybe one too many beers in their veins. Winner gets to make a request of the loser. Jill was no loser. She watched as Carlos lined up his shot, appreciating the view as he bowled the weighted ball. And she smirked when his ball guttered for the first time that night. Carlos mumbled curses under his breath, blaming the alcohol for his poor luck.</p><p>Jill stood up and picked a ball, taking her time to make sure she aimed it just right before doing her run up and releasing the ball from her grip. It sped down the lane and made contact with the pins, the force knocking them down. Strike.</p><p>“Looks like I win Romeo.”</p><p>Carlos chuckled, “You sure do, Supercop. So, what’s your prize?”</p><p>Her smirk returned, “You’ll see.”</p>
<hr/><p>Like a gentleman, Carlos walked her back to her place, which turned out to be an apartment building not far from his coffee shop, the conversation turning to the topic of his business.</p><p>“What made you want to hire those kids?”</p><p>Carlos shrugged, “Just passing the kindness paid to me forward. When I was younger I was neck-deep in trouble trying to earn money to keep my mother and I afloat. Sure, my grandparents owned land but they didn’t have the money to do anything with it so they couldn’t help us. One night I broke into a store but I was stupid and didn’t check to see if anyone was in there.”</p><p>“Ah, you were a thief.”</p><p>“I was more than just a thief back then, bonita. Anyway, turned out the owner was there. An old man called Mikhail. He caught me and literally beat some sense into me. And while I was led there on the floor, he offered me a job.”</p><p>“...That’s a strange way of being ‘kind’ Carlos.”</p><p>He laughed, shifting his weight from foot to foot awkwardly, “Might not sound it but it was what I needed at the time. Turns out I wasn’t the only troubled kid he took under his wing. Found myself working with a guy named Tyrell, now my finance manager. He paid us more than what most people would. I was able to support my family and save a decent amount of family.”</p><p>Jill couldn’t think of a response, she opted for switching the topic, “Am I going to get a kiss goodnight?” She asked playfully.</p><p>“Is that your request chica?” She shook her head no. “Then if you’re okay with it, sure.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t ask if I didn’t want it.”</p><p>Carlos placed a hand on her cheek, tilting her head upward, thumb caressing it as he lent down and closed the gap between them. Her lips were just as soft as he had imagined over the past year. The taste of ketchup and beer lingered on them.</p><p>He pulled away with a grin, “Is that what you wanted?”</p><p>Jill bit her lip, suppressing her own smile, “Hmmm… not quite… I think I’ll make my request now.”</p><p>He raised a brow, “Oh?”</p><p>She took his hand, walking backwards to the apartment building door as her free hand fished for her keys in her coat pocket, “Show me how you make your Colombian coffee,” she said with a wink.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is the first fic I've written where Jill and Carlos actually kiss xD<br/></p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I love hearing from you guys! Please comment what parts you liked! <br/>I do take requests! If you have any feel free to head over to my Tumblr to ask for one! You can also find my <a href="https://softdadcarlos.tumblr.com/post/615008925883023360/to-do-list">To Do List</a> and rules there :) I'm also on twitter @mxbelmounte.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>